The Angel Misaki
by c3xv-011
Summary: What if our favorite heroine suddenly became a doll herself after an accident happened during one of Icchan experiments? Although she is still alive with half of her life force transferred to Hikaru and Wizard causing them to spring to life. R
1. Prologue

Hi there to everyone. This would be my first attempt to create an angelic layer fic. My best friend and I just had a random idea about it and we decided to make it a story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelic layer as well as the characters in it. Got it?

If you did…please enjoy!!!! Read and Review

---

**P R O L O G U E**

ooo0ooo~

In an instant, Misaki Suzuhara's azure orbs fluttered open. A blinding light flashed through her eyes that in due course made her wince, though it gradually dimmed as a click was heard.

'_Where am I?_' thought the brunette lass as she struggled to sit up. Her head was undoubtedly throbbing really badly but her strength of character beat it up and she managed to idly sit on her knees while clutching her head. '_What happened?_'

She believed she was invited by Oujiro to attend some sort of tests with him in a private room in Piffle Princess. It was a test to find out the real capacity of the new program Ichiro invented for the angels with the assistance of her mother, Shuuko. Then she met with Oujiro by a local park for them to go together then … she could not recall whatever else happened.

But there was this piece in her mind that told her something like a flash of turquoise light pierced through her, as if ripping every bit of her life. She could not explain the feeling but she knew she had a blackout. Misaki's positive about that.

With one hand used as a shed for her eyes, Misaki looked up above her to find another striking light. That was enough to make her the dizzier. She could hear loud footsteps but when she roamed her eyes around, there was nobody in sight. All she saw was pure white and nothing else except herself. Was she in heaven? Was she dead?

After seconds of intent concentration, she was able to determine some desperate conversations. She caught the words "Where's she?" and "This is not supposed to happen" and something like that. Misaki determined three different voices; one belonging to a soft-spoken woman, another from an annoying to some extent man, and the other one was like a gentle prince's voice drifting to her ears.

"Awake at last?" a monotonous voice called out as Misaki felt a warm presence at her back.

Ignoring her giddy feeling, the brunette stood up with anxiety and inquisitiveness all mixed up, fear adding into it as she realized the voice wasn't familiar. Misaki spun around on her heels to meet the stranger who spoke merely seconds ago only to find something unbelievable.

Her cobalt eyes enlarged.

"Master Oujiro is surely worried," the stranger continued. "He, Ms. Shuuko, and Mr. Ichiro cannot find you anywhere."

"But you are—!" she started, registering in her mind who the stranger was.

And she believed that that was a fact that was most beyond belief.

-

"Icchan!" called Shuuko as she made her way towards the said raven-haired man, her _fiancé_ to the very least. She had accepted the man's proposal of marriage to her, following Misaki's words of encouragement and consent. After all the years they spent together, they now work together as partners in every experimentation and invention Ichiro Mihara does especially she could now once again walk. "I cannot find Misaki anywhere!"

Ichiro's frown deepened at its best and he wrapped his long arms around Shuuko's quivering shoulders. "Where could she be?" he muttered as he subconsciously bit his lower lip.

He had never foreseen such events to take place. There was nothing wrong when Shuuko tried the new invention but when Oujiro and Misaki did, there was something erroneous that took place. Ichiro could swear that if anything depraved happened to the dear Misaki, he'd call _all_ the products of his hard work nothing else but a piece of crap—including the Angelic Layer.

"Onii … san …" called Oujiro in between pants. "She is … nowhere … to be … found." His face was obviously marred with worry, as shown by the scowl that furrowed his eyebrows. He had his hands on his knees as he panted and sniffed for more air.

"I'm worried," admitted Shuuko as she buried her head on Ichiro's chest.

"But there shouldn't be any flaw in it," mumbled Ichiro as he finally let go of Shuuko. Worry-stricken, he spun around on his knees and faced the layer where Hikaru and Wizard were _supposed_ to be. His eyes shot wide open. "Oujiro."

"Yeah?" answered the young lad after he took a deep breath in. "What's the matter? If you're going to tell me that Misaki can be in the—."

"Where did you place Wizard?" The question came in a rush.

Shuuko eyed him as if he was someone who instantly darts into another random topic and goes off from one important matter. Oujiro on the other hand merely inclined his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"I placed _them_ on the layer per se after they were suspended out of the layer and then Misaki got missing," the young lad said nevertheless.

Eyes widened, Ichiro turned open-mouthed towards his younger brother and Shuuko. He slowly turned his head again to the layer with the same expression before pointing his fingers onto it.

"So please explain to me how come I cannot perceive them from here?"

Alarmed, Oujiro averted his gaze from his brother to the presently empty layer. The two angels weren't there.

Shuuko silently gasped, eyes widening at the same time. As Oujiro might put it, they _must_ be in there.

-

"Eek!" squeaked Misaki as she let herself fall on the ground from an incredibly high place with two _people_ supporting her.

Wizard and Hikaru.

They helped her.

They actually conversed with her.

They even moved on their own accord.

And now, she realized she hadn't gone to heaven. She now knew the reason behind being alone in such a place where everything was white. She was _on_ the angelic layer with two of the renowned angels in Japan and the three of them were now on for a wild escapade.

…_to be continued_

---

Well what do you think…please tell me your opinions through your reviews…

NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is welcomed. Anonymous reviews are also appreciated.


	2. Because of Icchan

Sera-chan: Why did you only update the first chapter today? Isn't your job to update it early?!

C3xv: I'm sorry but a lot of things turn up. Wait aren't we in the same class. You should know how much load they gave us!

Sera-chan: I don't care, a deals a deal.

C3xv: Yes, yes.

Sera-chan: Well I'm sorry for my best friend's laziness… [c3xv: HEY! What do you mean by that?] …but I'm sure she will try to be more punctual next time.

C3xv: *pouting*

Sera-chan: Since my best friend is in no mood, we don't own angelic layer as well as its characters! On with the story…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Because of Icchan!

~ooo0ooo~

A certain brunette sat quietly in her room, her azure eyes fixated on the scenery before her. Droplets of rain poured down like crazy and tenacious winds blew transversely, showing no signs of stopping sometime soon. Suzuhara Misaki sighed inwardly.

She glanced once more outside her window and her eyes fell on a silhouette of a certain teenager she knows all-to-well. Mihara Ohjiro was standing by their gate holding a large umbrella and trying to fight the intense rain from blowing it away.

As she stared at him for a while, a small smile escaped her lips and a slight blush formed in her cheeks as she remembered the day they met…the feeling of seeing his smile for the first time, the way she feels protected whenever he is beside her…

"Ohjiro-san…I wonder where he is planning to go? I wonder if he can manage it on this kind of weather," she asked to no one in a particular, a hint of worry dominating her voice.

Misaki just sat there watching intently wanting to get a hint to where he might be going to next but to her amazement instead of leaving he just rang the doorbell of her house, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

She rushed out of her room and bolted towards the door, wanting to get to it before her aunt does but alas, she wasn't so fortunate. As she reached the last turn before reaching the door, she heard a few lines of Ohjiro and her aunt's conversation. Without warning, she grabbed the boy's hand and dashed out of the house bringing him along, her face as red as a tomato…

---

"Ohjiro-san, sorry about the misunderstanding earlier," Misaki said blushing slightly. "Oba-san gets the wrong impression at times."

Ohjiro smiled but remained silent. Just an hour ago, he was suddenly forced out of the house by the very girl beside him. She, apparently, doesn't like him to talk that long with her aunt and after having the kind of conversation he just had, he can't really blame her.

He can clearly remember her words,

-Flashback-

"_You're Mihara Ohjiro, right? How may I help you?"_

"_I'm sorry for the sudden visit but may I request to talk to Misaki-san?" He stood there waiting for her to reply but caught a glimpse of an unusual smile forming in the woman's lips. He's starting to have some bad feeling, "Well if it's not possible right now, I'll just…" but this time his voice was drowned by the woman's, who unmistakably is Misaki's oba-san, squeal._

"_Misaki is such a lucky girl!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Ohjiro-san, since when have you and Misaki been together? When did you realize that you loved Misaki, is it before you battled each other at the competition or was it after?"_

"_There is a kind of misunder…"_

"_Who was the one who confessed first?" she said ignoring the confused teen's words. _

"…_Ummm."_

"_Hey, Misaki, where are you taking him?" _(That was the time Misaki pulled Ohjiro out.)

-End of Flashback-

"It doesn't matter," Ohjiro said. "…although it would have been more convenient if we needn't charge toward a storm as strong as this one.

By this time both teenagers were taking shelter inside a coffee shop but because they only found shelter a few minutes earlier both were soaked from head to toe. Luckily, they were the only customers at that time, no doubt because of the storm.

"Ohjiro-san, what made you come to our house in this kind of weather anyway?" Misaki queried remembering the question that was plaguing her thoughts an hour ago. "I doubt it's just to have a visit."

"Ah, that…" Ohjiro said thinking of the right words to put it. "You know how my reckless brother does things without thinking of the consequences, right?"

"Yes."

"Well just a few days ago, he suddenly got the urge of making a certain invention. It was supposed to be a personal layer wherein once you put the mask connected to it, you will be brought to a virtual reality world and there you can spend time with your angel," Ohjiro explained. "He also said something about the entire personal layer being connected to the other layers so you can talk to other angel and their owners no matter how far away they are as long as they are inside their layers."

"That's…AMAZING!"

"But, as he tried to test it on the person who usually tests his inventions, it kind of malfunctioned and until today, that person is out cold." He said in a disapproving voice.

"So what does that got to do with me?" Misaki asked with hesitation, not sure whether she wants to know the answer.

Ohjiro frowned. "I'm not really sure myself. I think it would be best for you to ask him yourself."

"I guess you're right. So when should we meet up?"

"Well let's meet at the park at exactly 11 am tomorrow."

---

(Note: I'll just move straight to when they are outside of the lab, you understand, right?)

---Ohjiro's POV---

Misaki and I made no move of entering nii-san's lab. Maybe it's because of the fact that we are both feeling a bit of hesitation and worry as we stood there, staring at the magnificent building. I was actually having second thoughts of ever entering the building, after all whatever happened to the man who tested this new program must have been terrible, I mean he was unconscious for 5 days!

It was Misaki-san who made the first move. "Ohjiro-san, let's go. Icchan must have been waiting for a long time now."

"Yes." Honestly, she thinks of other people too much but I guess that is one of her good points. "…but you know making nii-san wait for a while longer might actually add a bit of patience in him."

We both laughed for a while then made our way towards the testing room. The moment we entered the door, we immediately spotted the 'new invention' that nii-san was blabbing about. It surely was a great idea thought, I have to admit but it sure doesn't make it any safer.

"Nii-san," I called to announce our presence. He and Shuuko turned their heads towards us.

"Ah, you're here," he said with a calm face but it was obvious in his voice that he was suppressing his excitement. For his age, he sure acts like a kid. "Misaki, would you mind sitting here while I set it up."

I watched as she nodded her head and sat in front of the device. A few moments later nii-san told her to put the mask on but Shuuko-san interrupted,

"Are you absolutely sure she will be safe?"

"Yes…" he answered but as Misaki-san put the mask on, he continued, "…maybe."

He turned it on and immediately there was a flash of blinding light. The moment our eyes adjusted to the light, we looked at Misaki-san except……she's gone!

---End of POV---

In an instant, Misaki's azure orbs fluttered open. A blinding light flashed through her eyes that in due course made her wince, though it gradually dimmed as a click was heard.

'_Where am I?_' thought the brunette lass as she struggled to sit up. Her head was undoubtedly throbbing really badly but her strength of character beat it up and she managed to idly sit on her knees while clutching her head. '_What happened?_'

She can't clearly remember what just happened. She believed she was invited by Oujiro to attend some sort of tests with him in a private room in Piffle Princess. It was a test to find out the real capacity of the new program Ichiro invented for the angels with the assistance of her mother, Shuuko. She was asked to put the mask on then…nothing…

But there was this piece in her mind that told her something like a flash of turquoise light pierced through her, as if ripping every bit of her life. She could not explain the feeling but she knew she had a blackout. Misaki's positive about that.

With one hand used as a shed for her eyes, Misaki looked up above her to find another striking light. That was enough to make her the dizzier. She could hear loud footsteps but when she roamed her eyes around, there was nobody in sight. All she saw was pure white and nothing else except herself. Was she in heaven? Was she dead?

After seconds of intent concentration, she was able to determine some desperate conversations. She caught the words "Where's she?" and "This is not supposed to happen" and something like that. Misaki determined three different voices; one belonging to a soft-spoken woman, another from an annoying to some extent man, and the other one was like a gentle prince's voice drifting to her ears.

"Awake at last?" a monotonous voice called out as Misaki felt a warm presence at her back.

Ignoring her giddy feeling, the brunette stood up with anxiety and inquisitiveness all mixed up, fear adding into it as she realized the voice wasn't familiar. Misaki spun around on her heels to meet the stranger who spoke merely seconds ago only to find something unbelievable.

Her cobalt eyes enlarged.

"Master Ohjiro is surely worried," the stranger continued. "He, Ms. Shuuko, and Mr. Ichiro cannot find you anywhere."

"But you are—!" she started, registering in her mind who the stranger was. "Wizard?"

"You look like you have just seen a ghost or something." Wizard smiled. "I guess that's to be expected."

"Are you alright, Master Misaki?" another unfamiliar voice reaching her ears.

"Hikaru?" her eyes widen even more, if that was at all possible.

"Is something the matter, Master Misaki?"

"No but Misaki is fine. It's kind of weird being called as such."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but I think it would be best to notify Master Ohjiro and the others about what had just occurred," Wizard pointed out, his voice turning serious.

"How?"

---

"Onii … san …" called Ohjiro's in between pants. "She is … nowhere … to be … found." His face was obviously marred with worry, as shown by the scowl that furrowed his eyebrows. He had his hands on his knees as he panted and sniffed for more air.

"I'm worried," admitted Shuuko as she buried her head on Ichiro's chest.

"But there shouldn't be any flaw in it," mumbled Ichiro as he finally let go of Shuuko. Worry-stricken, he spun around on his knees and faced the layer where Hikaru and Wizard were _supposed_ to be. His eyes shot wide open. "Ohjiro."

"Yeah?" answered the young lad after he took a deep breath in. "What's the matter? If you're going to tell me that Misaki can be in the—."

"Where did you place Wizard?" The question came in a rush.

Shuuko eyed him as if he was someone who instantly darts into another random topic and goes off from one important matter. Ohjiro on the other hand merely inclined his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"I placed _them_ on the layer per se after they were suspended out of the layer and then Misaki got missing," the young lad said nevertheless.

Eyes widened, Ichiro turned open-mouthed towards his younger brother and Shuuko. He slowly turned his head again to the layer with the same expression before pointing his fingers onto it.

"So please explain to me how come I cannot perceive them from here?"

Alarmed, Ohjiro averted his gaze from his brother to the presently empty layer. The two angels weren't there.

Shuuko silently gasped, eyes widening at the same time. As Ohjiro might put it, they _must_ be in there.

---

"Eek!" squeaked Misaki as she let herself fall on the ground from an incredibly high place with the two angels supporting her. "Do you think we can get someone's attention in this situation?

"All we have to do is make noise, right?" queried Hikaru as she looked around the vast room. She spotted an iron bar… (Misaki: Why is there an iron bar here?) …and she tried pushing it with all her might…later on Wizard, realizing her plan, joined her. Moments later, it landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Ohjiro was the only one who heard this because of all the noise that the adults are making. He immediately searched for its source. He spotted the iron bar and as tried to pick it up he felt the movement of something and…

"Misaki?!"

_To be continued…_

---

Sera-chan: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review. Remember: NO FLAMES are allowed but constructive criticism is fine, I guess.

C3xv: (whispering) Do you know why she acts like that? You see, she says that reading without reviewing but instead just putting it on favorites and story alerts hurts her ego as an author.

Sera-chan: Since this is a joint project, would you please understand if the names of characters and other details are kind of different.

(C3xv note: All of these are true conversations we had had. Yup, it means even the one at the beginning, maybe except a few minor details…hahahaha)


End file.
